The Naughty List
by InTheMomentIWrite
Summary: Alice works for Santa and is on a mission in Forks.


**A/N Ok so this is a story I wrote a long time ago and published on my other account. But now I have decided that I would put this story on this account cause I dont like the other account.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's ideas.**

**Alice's Point of View**

I had no meaning of life before I met him. I didn't understand what was happening or who I was turning into. I knew nothing, and then he found me. Or rather I found him.

Santa Clause was my father in most terms. I am an elf, well not really. I am a vampire but I work as an elf of some sorts anyway. I was special. I wasn't a normal vampire. I never feed on humans, only animals. The animal blood keeps my strength up but I am never at my full strength. Or so I've been told by other vampires that aren't like me.

My job as an elf wasn't like normal elves. I didn't wrap presents or make toys. No I was too special for that. I was in charge of the list. I went all around the world making sure that the people who were on the naughty list deserved to be there. The elves who have don't this job before me have failed at my task, but me, I never fail. Being a vampire has made my job so much easier. Over the years I have become attuned to the smell of people's blood. Good people's blood smells like sweets and flowers, whereas bad people's blood smells like rust and dirt. That is how I do my job.

My job has today taken me to Forks, Washington, America. After visiting Isabella Swan (nice list), Edward Cullen (naughty list) and Jessica Stanly (naughty list). I am now visiting Mike Newton.

I was just about to walk into the house when I was suddenly flying through the air. I landed with thud on the front porch. Looking around to see what I had tripped over I noticed a small white dog staring at me like I was the devil. I suddenly realized that I was very hungry. I hadn't eaten in quite a few weeks. In one fluent movement I grabbed the dog and sank my teeth into its throat. The dog whimpered, then fell silent. I continued drinking until the dog was drained. The blood tasted wrong, but I guess I had never had a domestic animal for dinner. I buried the dog and continued into the house. My meal had taken a matter of seconds.

I walked into the house lost in my thoughts, that's why I didn't hear him approaching.

"Oh my god!" Said an unfamiliar voice "Who are you?"

In front of me stood Mike Newton. Still dressed in pajamas in bed hair. Crap my covers been blown. Say something smart.

"Are you talking to me or your God?"

Yeah way to go Alice. I thought to myself. That's really a smart thing to say.

"To you" he answered. "What are you doing in my house?"

I started panicking. Shit what was I going to say? Shit I was going to have to kill him. Shit, Shit, Shit. There must be a way out of this. I had no idea what I was saying, but suddenly I was introducing myself.

"I am Alice" I thought for a moment "An elf." God I hope he falls for it. I mean it's not like I don't like the part, well except for the incredible strength and speed.

After a moment of silence, Mike spoke again.

"A elf" He replied. It seemed like he believed it. For now at least

"Yes, an elf." I said with more confidence and then I noticed something, "And it's an elf, not a elf." God, I hated it when people used incorrect grammar.

"But you're an elf." He said completely ignoring me pervious statement. "Wow I've never seen an elf before"

Then he seemed to realize my pervious point. "What are you doing in my house?"

Well now I am in trouble I thought to myself. What am I going to say to him? I guess I could stick with procedure...

"I can't say" Well what it was worth a try. And it is procedure.

"But you have to, you're in my house." Ok now I was in trouble. I was never given a plan B. I gotta think of something. Oh wait light bulb. I'm so sorry Jasper. I hope you forgive me.

"Fine, Ill tell you. I'm here because I am um totally in love with you" I can't believe I said that. I feel like washing my mouth out with soap. I am so glad that my Jasper can't read minds…

"Are you stalking me" He asked interrupting my daydreaming about Jasper. "Cause if you are, I'll call the police" As he was saying this I noticed his voice getting a little louder.

I can't believe he just asked me if I was stalking him. "Of course I'm not stalking you, why would I be?"

He thought about that for a moment and then mumbled "Why not?" I'm pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to hear that thought so I pretended to not hear it.

"Anyway" I said trying to change the subject. "I'm hoping that you will like you're um presents from Santa. That's another reason that I am here." I couldn't have just said that in the first place could I? No I had to say that I was in love with him. Stupid idiot me.

"I don't follow." Mike said. I could tell that he was confused but I didn't really have time to explain everything.

"Of course you don't. Its all way to complicated for your small human mind, and if your stupid dog hadn't gotten in the way you wouldn't of seen me at all."

"You mean Bosco? He's a West Highland Terrier … how did he get in the way? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that my kind don't like dogs that much. They get in the way." Why did I have to mention that stupid dog that was currently six feet under?

"Your kind, what do you mean your kind?"

Well at least he's not thinking about his dog.

"Put it simply my kind is a lot different from yours." By the look on Mikes face I could tell that he was having trouble processing this information.

"How different?" He asked.

What am I going to say to him that wont blow my already semi blown cover.

"Very different, especially this time of year."

"This time of year?" Then a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh yeah"

"Yes, what you humans call Christmas. While you are out having fun, I am working hard trying to keep away from all the yummy treats out on the streets." Why do I have such a big mouth that I can't keep tiny details to myself?

"You mean lollies. Don't you?" This boy was truly a god send. He kept giving me the answers to question that I had no idea how to answer.

"Yes of course that's what I meant."

"Good cause if you meant people …" He gave an involuntary shudder. Of course I had never had human blood before. But I was always tempted.

"No of course I would never of meant humans. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Um" Is all he said to that question and then moved on. "Ok then, if you're a Christmas elf, why aren't you wearing green and red? You're just wearing normal clothes that everyone else wears"

Well now I was done for. Rosalie did tell me to wear the traditional uniform just in case I got caught, but I was sure that I wouldn't get caught. I had been doing this job for over 50 years and I had never gotten caught. Before now that is, so you couldn't blame me for being cocky.

"I'm not your traditional elf"

"And why is that?" Mike said.

He was getting closer to me. It was then that my senses kicked in. I could smell his blood clearly now. It smelled like rust and dirt but it was almost irresistible. I took a step back and tried not to breathe. Only then did I realize that Mike was still waiting for an answer to his previous question. I didn't know if I should answer or not but I decided to risk it.

"Because Mike, I am a very special kind of … elf. I have special … talents, so Santa gave me a special job"

This was getting to be too much. I didn't know how long my self control would last. I gave myself two options. I could run away at vampire speed and not look back which would reveal my secret, or I could stay and bare it and keep my secret and my job. I chose the second one.

"And what job was that?" I had almost forgotten he was there, and if my throat hadn't been burning so badly I most likely would have.

"I find the naughty boys and girls." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"Have I been a bad boy?" he whispered in my ear. How had he gotten so close? I could hear his heart beating and the blood rushing through his veins. That was when I lost my control.

"Yes, yes you have" I said before I sank my teeth into his throat and started drinking.

**THE END**

**A/N Yeah I know weird. It has a story behind it but it involves a friend and drama classes. Anyway please reveiw and I promise I will be getting chapter 8 of Mistakes are Made very soon.**


End file.
